


沈嵬×小巍（车）

by ahaohao



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: Other, 嵬巍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahaohao/pseuds/ahaohao





	沈嵬×小巍（车）

沈嵬第一次见到小巍的时候，便觉得他不会轻易臣服任何人。 虽然巍巍外表看似温柔又内敛，气质分明是无辜又清冷的。 可是与人交谈的时候，他的言语虽温和，神情虽有礼，不该退让和妥协的时候，你甚至能感觉到他微笑背后冷淡又锋利的刀子。 他从来不傲慢或者高高在上，可是他骨子里流露的镇定自若和可怕精准的分寸感却总是令人望而生畏。 只可远观，不可亵渎。 所以当他真的愿意躺在身下的时候，沈嵬才明白他爱他的那颗心，远不及平日言语里表现的万分之一。  
【你在等我后悔吗，大人】 他神情淡然地笑了笑，手指无意间滑过他的喉结，说话时微微嘟起的唇仿佛是一种无声地勾引。 【我这辈子都不会放开你。】 我会爱你，宠你，绝不辜负你此刻情意。 沈嵬温热的气息从他的鼻尖滑过，落在了他的唇，温柔地含住唇瓣，捕捉他羞涩的舌尖，舔过他口腔里每一个敏感的地方，找到他柔软的舌头，轻柔地纠缠。 他被吻的喘不过气，脸色微红，唇间猝不及防地溢出细碎的呻吟，握着他肩头的手指微微推拒了一下，他才停了一停，埋在他的脖颈间，闻了闻他独特又诱人的体香。  
【巍巍，你好香。】 他似乎被这句话逗笑了，垂下眼看向他。 巍巍真漂亮。 睫毛又长又密，看他的时候，唇角便无意识地翘起。眼底的风光旖旎又动人，是无声的，温柔的，允许你胡乱打碎他往日那份一本正经的邀请。 而这样美好，明月一样遥远的人，竟然是属于他的。 沈嵬重新堵上他的嘴唇，手指探到他脆弱的地方，听到他突然急促的喘息，抓着他胳膊的手指也猛的收紧，眼里瞬间荡起了情欲的涟漪。 这副样子令他恨不得马上侵入占有他温暖的身体宣布主权，听他意乱情迷地叫他的名字，看他被情欲冲垮心里的防线，不堪一击地求饶。 沈嵬的亲吻铺天盖地地落下来，最后含住了他的。 被温热的口腔包裹的那一刻，巍巍觉得身体都在抖，他的手被他扣在身侧，连拒绝地机会也没有【大人……别……】 【乖。】他口齿含糊地吐出一个音节，因为口腔的不适而皱了皱眉，沈嵬第一次做这些，毫无章法，舌头胡乱地舔，牙齿还碰到了几次。 他不需要任何的技巧，他的存在就是激发他身体欲望的那一个开关。 清冷又高高在上，总是运筹帷幄的大人，何时这样过？ 这世间他想要什么都是唾手可得，可是他也会这样小心翼翼地讨好他的身体。 ……大人到底是有多爱他呢？ 巍巍的眼角被情欲熏的发红，他望着天花板的眼睛已经有了些微的迷乱【小嵬……你进……进来……】  
沈嵬忍的实在有些久了，听了这话根本把持不住，探过身来去亲他的嘴角，发硬的欲望已经迫不及待地想要征服他的爱人。 下身传来的陌生疼痛，让巍巍忍不住瑟缩了一下，短促又小声地吸了一口气。 【疼吗？】沈嵬进退两难，实在怕伤到他，便强忍着停下来，安抚地亲着他敏感的脖颈。 小巍本能地退了一下，又被他用手抚住了侧脸，只好微仰起头，选择承受，脆弱的喉结一下子暴露在了他的面前。 温热的舌头舔上去的时候，他的喉咙里发出小动物般的呜咽声【…进来吧……】 他忍到这一刻，才慢慢地动。   
小巍不敢睁开眼睛，便只好侧过脸，失去视觉就更觉得身体里的异样十分明显。 陌生的疼痛和快感在体内不停地冲撞交缠。 沈嵬湿热的舌尖描绘着他的耳朵，断断续续地叫他的名字。 【巍巍，你里面好热】 【你舒服吗】 纯情的人在情事上也是如此直接。他的发丝软而香，平日打理的一丝不苟的头发已经乱乱地贴在眉间，在他顶弄的时候，不断地蹭在他的皮肤上，令人把持不住，只想欺负的更狠。 到最后小巍只能毫无抵抗力地任由他侵略和索取，温润的教授在床榻间也是十分古板，顶的狠了也不肯发出声音，咬着嘴唇抵抗身体的本能。 偏偏沈嵬非要故意研磨要命的那一点，巍巍忍的眼底都有了水光，他的手被按在两侧，想推开沈嵬，却有心无力，长腿被刺激地直发颤，忍不住想并住，又被用力分开。 仿佛被强行打开的美玉。 漂亮，无暇，动人。 静谧的房间里只有令人脸红心跳的水声和巍巍终于松口的求饶【……太深了……啊………】   
快要高潮的时候，他的手挣脱的厉害，沈嵬险些压不住，嘴里说着不要再弄了，下身却不断向他靠近，甚至主动挺起腰，让他进入的更深。【你的学生们知道你在床上这么主动的吗？】 【啊……嗯………】 平日那样克制禁欲的人也有这样失去意识，理智完全臣服欲望的迷人时刻。 红红的眼角被逼出了生理性的泪水，睫毛上都是晶莹的液体。原本不戴眼镜就有些迷茫的眼睛此刻更显迷离，被快感冲刷的大脑完全是空白的。  
最后一刻，他的身体异常的热而紧，神情已经非常迷乱，胡乱地求他再快一点。 【还要……嵬……啊……我……】【还要……嵬……啊……我……】 若是意识清醒的他，是绝对说不出这样出格的话来。 最后巍巍也数不清两个人到底射了多少次才停下来。 小巍只觉得意识昏沉，浑身散架似的酸疼，精疲力尽，双腿发颤，皮肤上到处都是沈嵬用力吮吸留下的印记，喉咙又干又哑，已经发不出声音了，身上满是汗水和两个人的体液。 要不是他的身体承受不了，魔鬼沈嵬不会还没有要停的意思吧？ 沈嵬此刻完全没有一点疲惫的样子，神清气爽地将他抱起来，瞧见他苍白的脸，汗湿的刘海，红肿的嘴唇，只觉得身体里的欲望又蠢蠢欲动，连忙克制住了，歉意地低头吻了吻他，小声说【对不起，我……我太放纵了。累了就睡吧，我帮你去洗一下。】 折腾了他一晚上，他居然一点都不累。 察觉到他身体又有了变化，巍巍不敢置信地看了看他，两眼一黑，直接昏睡过去了。 现在后悔体位了，还来得及吗？


End file.
